Just a Chat
by LoveIsntAnIllusion
Summary: First fanfic ever. POV is mainly from Emma, but there is a chapter on Regina. M for later chapters. *Warning for sex and forced physical contact* Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was true. Regina had kissed her. The mayor had kissed Emma. And Emma, willingly, almost pleadingly kissed her back. There was no force behind it. No power or control, just want. Want of another persons body against the others. The warmth of another soul, whether damaged or broken, it didn't matter. It was about someone else who needed comfort, and someone else who could give it.

Emma had realized that this lust, this want, it wasn't just about sex, it was about the comfort of someone holding you; someone gazing at you through saddened eyes and pleading with you to stay with them. To be with them, if only for the night, to make that pain go away. If only temporary, it didn't matter. If someone was there to make it disappear for a moment in time, and if that person was Regina Mills, then so be it.  
>And yet, in the back of Emma's mind she told herself that this was wrong. Kissing the Mayor, <em>wanting<em> the Mayor, was wrong.

_This is Henry's mother. The woman who raised him. He trusts you. He came to you for help. Stop. Now._


	2. Your Delinquencies

It was dark. Darker than normal. Especially on a night like this. Graham's funeral was the worst, but Emma didn't stay too long. She couldn't. The mayor kept giving her hateful looks and Emma couldn't take it. The blonde allowed a tear to fall for Graham, and left.

The deputy ended up at the bar, with a drink in one hand and badge in the other. Strange how she always ended up at Grannies after a rough day. Well I guess it wasn't that strange. There wasn't really anywhere else to go. Storybrooke wasn't very large, after all.

She heard the door slam behind her, but she didn't turn to look. People were coming in and out all night. They were all toasting to Graham, and Emma figured this was just the next patron coming to bid their farewells.

"My usual, Ruby." Came a voice with such a demand in it, that it sent chills down Emma's spine.

The blonde's head snapped up, and she gazed directly at the mayor. The look of fear flashed over Emma's face, but it revealed nothing of how she felt. On the inside, her stomach did about three somersaults, a roundoff, and a backflip. Emma immediately felt disgusted, and hatred flared inside of her beating heart. Why couldn't this woman just leave her alone? Especially on a night like this.

And all Regina did was return Emma's death glare with twice the amount of harshness and hatred installed within it._ Well, she's certainly had plenty of practice_, Emma thought. _Hell, Regina probably created the death glare._ After about a minute of both women giving and receiving tantalizing looks, Regina finally separated her lips and spoke.

"Well, Miss Swan. I believe we need to have a little chat."

"I'm not in the mood to have a _little chat_with you, Madame Mayor. In fact, I'm not in the mood for any part of you. Looks and all." Emma gave Regina a sarcastic smile, hoping the message had been sent, but the blonde didn't pay attention long enough to notice whether it did or not.

"Ruby, can I get a shot of tequila over here." She asked after realizing that Regina was still glaring at her. Emma began to shake with anticipation when she noticed that not one movement was coming from the mayor's body. Hell, it looked like the brunette wasn't even breathing, and that frightened Emma.  
>"Actually, make that a double," Emma demanded with such urgency, that Ruby thought she was going to jump out of her seat, come over the counter and pour it herself.<p>

By the time Emma downed her third drink, the anger inside of was reaching its boiling point. The blonde wasn't sure how much longer she could take Regina's glares.  
>"Another." For a second, Ruby thought Emma was speaking to herself, but quickly realized that she had ordered another glass of poison. The tall, fit waitress swiftly placed another round of tequila down in front of the blonde, and within mere seconds the vile liquor it contained disappeared.<br>Emma had downed it so fast that she wasn't even able to taste it, and immediately she asked for another, but this time Ruby hesitated. The waitress gave Emma apprehensive looks, deciding what to do, and unsure that getting the deputy drunk was okay. But hell, everyone was having a rough night. The waitress shrugged her shoulders, skillfully avoided the Mayor's now wandering eyes, and poured Emma her last drink of the night.

The entire time Emma awaited each drink, she would stare straight down at her shaking knees, trying not to focus on the brunette next to her. Fingers began tapping against wood, and mind wandered off to focus on downing another drinking. Emma thought if she was going to get into another fight with Regina then she didn't want to remember it and she certainly didn't want to feel it. Her emotions had already been over run before the Mayor came in and now they were on overload. In the red zone, alarms going off and ready to burst.

Ruby placed the fourth drink in front of her, and this time Emma didn't even tell her hands to move. They were doing it for her. Her body was controlling her movements. Her mind was just gone. It had disappeared, and Emma was loving every second of it. Finally, the drinks were starting to kick in and she smiled idiotically to herself as a _thank God for that._

"Ahem," Regina cleared her throat, and whether it was unintentional or meant to bring the blonde back to reality, no one could tell. Regina was good at making her presence know without there being a reason behind it. And for a brief moment in time, the deputy had completely forgotten that the mayor was sitting directly next to her.  
>Emma's head was lolling on it's side and her eyes were half way shut before she gave any thought of what to do next. This time, her mind told her what to do and to the best of her drunken ability, her body followed. So the blonde swayed her entire body to look at the cause of her annoyance and the cause of the boiling hot lava in her stomach. She straightened her head, turned the bar stool around and hopped off. She decided she really wasn't in the mood for Regina, and that she didn't have to deal with her if she didn't want to. <em>Fuck it. <em>She was an adult and Regina could go to hell.

Emma, who thought she looked completely sober and was indeed walking, stumbled out of the bar as fast as her feet would carry her. And it was all to quick after she left, that an unexpected, tight, pinching grip had taken ahold of her arm. The blonde snapped her head around to see that the mayor was the one to cause the bolt of surprise to go coursing through her veins. And before Emma could protest, Regina had begun to pull the deputy in the opposite direction with such force that Emma stumbled, tripped over her foot and fell flat on her face.  
>When Emma's head had stopped swimming and she could see as clearly as possible, she glared directly up into the mayor's disgusted face. Regina just scoffed at her. The brunette bent over, grabbed Emma's arm, heaved her up and began pulling again with the exact same force as before. This time Emma was ready to catch herself, but she wasn't exactly pleased at what the Mayor was doing.<p>

"Get your hands off of me. What the hell, Reg-"

"Miss Swan, you're drunk. You can barely walk and your speech is slurred. Do not expect me to allow a drunk to wander my streets. I'm not going to let your delinquencies make me look irresponsible. Now get into the car."

Emma was speechless. The force behind Regina's command made Emma feel like a child. Like a delinquent. That was not okay with Emma, and yet, she did as she was told.

The brunette forcefully pushed Emma into and onto the passenger seat of her Mercedes. The Mayor watched as Emma's legs, wobbly and shaky from the drunken stupor, made their way into the car as quickly as possible. Regina pushed Emma back against the seat, causing Emma's head to bounce a few times on the head rest. She grabbed the passenger seatbelt and pulled it over Emma's shaking body.  
>And this gesture, of what? Caring? Protection? Whatever it was, it made Emma's breathing hitch. It wasn't just because of the gesture, or because the Mayor was in the deputy's face; Regina had been in her personal space before, plenty of times, but this time it was different. Emma noticed how she smelled of apples, with a hint of liquor underneath, but she smelled sweet, and Emma's mouth began to water.<p>

_Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you, Emma._

And before Emma could take in any more of Regina's scent, the brunette exited the car, slammed the door shut and walked around to the other side. And the entire time Emma watched her. She watched the stride that Regina held. The confidence, the poise, the forcefulness. Emma could understand why people feared the Mayor so much. Confidence like that can be intimidating.


	3. Just a Quick Drive

Emma's head began to swim again. She was starting to realize how drunk she really was. Her head was spinning, her eyesight was blurry, her hands and knees were shaking, and she felt exhausted. The dark day was finally taking its toll on her and she just wanted to go home and sleep it off. Sleep this horrible and wretched day away. She thought of Graham and instantly felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. They had kissed. So passionately, so lovingly. Emma had never felt that way before. She didn't know she could, but she did, and for those few brief moments she understood happiness. Then he died. Out of nowhere. How? Why? The coroner said his heart just gave out, but that's impossible. He was young, healthy, how could he have just died. This question would surface again and again in Emma's mind for a very, very long time.

Regina started the car and Emma glanced at her. Her head was still spinning and her eyes were still blurry, but she could clearly see the blatant sadness in the Mayor's face. She had never scene sadness in her face before. She has however, seen anger, hate, disgust, disapproval, fear(only for Henry though), and happiness towards Emma's suffering. Sadness though. This was new, but Emma was sure that it was the deepest and strongest rooted emotion within Regina. She didn't know how she knew that, but she could just sense it. She had a knack for seeing through people. Seeing through their lies and bullshit. Regina however, she was a different story. Ever since she came to town, Emma had trouble reading her, but tonight, she could see her perfectly, and Emma felt pity towards her. Pity and a hint of lust. Emma didn't even cringe at the thought. She knew how Regina felt. She could relate to it, and Emma always found that being able to relate to someone caused her to lust for them because if you could relate to someone, then that means they could feel the way you feel, and that was enticing. Even if it was the _Evil Queen._

They drove for what seemed like forever. Emma felt nauseous. She thought closing her eyes would help, but she wasn't sure she could trust Regina. _At this point, I don't care. _The blonde closed her eyes for what she thought were mere seconds, but found she had fallen asleep when she was briskley awoken by the brutal force of Madame Mayor shaking her.

"We're here."

Emma looked out the window. It was dark and the only reason she could see any of her surroundings was because of the car's headlights. They were on what looked like a deserted road in the middle of the forest.

"Where the hell is _here_?"

Emma felt immediately uncomfortable. Not only had she passed out in the Mayor's presence, but she was still drunk and completely lost. With the Mayor.

"This is where I come to think sometimes. It's quiet and dark. No one will disturb our conversation."

Emma didn't like what the Mayor was doing, bringing her out to an abandoned road in the middle of the night while Emma was intoxicated. This made the blonde become immediately uncomfortable and antsy. All she wanted now was to go home.

"Let's go for a walk. I'd rather chat in the fresh air."

"Excuse me? Why can't we just "chat" here? In fact, why can't we "chat " back at your office or the bar. I don't understand why you're brin-"

"Get out of the car, Miss Swan. Now."

A burning rage flared inside of Emma. And fear. Fear that something bad was going to happen. Emma wasn't usually afraid of anyone, especially this woman, but something inside of her lit a spark that caused her mind to start to worry. She knew she could protect herself if she had to and if the Mayor tried anything funny she knew she could handle it, but Emma was still afraid. The Mayor tried so hard to get her out of town, and what better chance would she have to try again if Emma was drunk. Emma clumsily reached for the handle to the car door and pulled. She tried to lift her self off of her seat when she realized that she was still restrained by her seatbelt. _Ok. How drunk are you exactly? Did you really drink __**that **__much?_

Regina was standing in front of the car, illuminated by the headlights. Emma walked as straight as she could over to her and right as she reached her, Regina turned and began walking straight into the woods.

"Where are you going?"

"I said, 'Let's take a walk,' didn't I?"

Emma scoffed, but she willingly followed like an obedient child. She didn't know why. Common sense told her it was a bad idea.

_The mayor can't force you to follow her. Regina can't force you to talk to her. So why are you doing what I'm telling you not to? _

Yet, Emma didn't care_. _Something was pulling her to Regina, and she wanted to know why the Mayor was going to all this trouble just for a simple chat.

_Or maybe it's not just a chat. What if someone else is waiting? Or what if she tries to kill me?_

_She wouldn't try to kill you. She knows simpler ways and smarter for that matter to killing a person. Besides, would she really go that far to getting rid of you? I doubt it._

_Hell yes she would! This is Regi-_

A battle between Emma's own devil and angel began to rage inside of Emma's mind. Her stomach began to churn even harder and the feeling a fear became stronger, and these feelings were only slightly comforted by a sense of hope. Where a sense of hope came from, she didn't know, but it was comforting and that's all she cared about.

Regina abruptly stopped and Emma was so far incased within her own mind she didn't register what was going on around her. The only way she was pulled out of her trance was when she walked directly into the mayor causing herself to stumble and slam into a nearby tree.

"Really? You're just gonna stop in the middle of the path?"

Regina smirked at her. Emma's stomach jumped. Something about that look made Emma's mind collapse.

"What were you so deep in thought about that you weren't watching your own actions, Miss Swan?"

"What? Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything."

"So you're still just stuck in a drunken stupor I assume?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Uh huh. Well, Miss Swan, you should know I don't appreciate it when my employees get intoxicated while they're on duty."

Emma wanted to tell her to fuck off, but she also wanted to be a smart ass just to see if she could get Regina to smirk again. She didn't know why she wanted to see her smirk, but she had a burning desire for it and was almost desperate to see it again.

"Right. Duly noted, Madame Mayor. Next time I'll be sure to get drunk where I know you won't find me."

It wasn't a great comeback, but it was the best she could do in the spur of the moment. And yet, it worked. Regina smirked again, but only for a second. It didn't matter, Emma caught it and it made her smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

The forcefulness in her voice made Emma shiver. She didn't like it when Regina spoke to her that way.

"Oh nothing, Madame Mayor. Nothing at all."

And without one warning. Without any signs or any bells going off in Emma's head, Regina walked swiftly over to Emma, grabbed the front of Emma's leather, red jacket and pulled her into her lips. Emma's mind exploded. There's was nothing that had told her this would happen. Never in her life could she have predicted that the Mayor would kiss her. She was stunned and didn't know what to do, except to return the kiss. A kiss that was hard, strong, and yet sincere. Emma felt her cheek become wet, and that's when she pulled away. She stared at Regina with such curiosity as to what sparked the insanity inside of her, and then she saw it. A tear streaming down the mayor's face. She was alone. She was sad and scared, and Emma could see it. _**Again**_. That agony inside of her, and that longing of another body to comfort you for just a moment.

Regina let go of Emma's jacket, leaving behind imprinted fingernails on the leather. She looked at Emma, and Emma was expecting a "If you ever tell anyone what just happened, I will destroy you once and for all." But no words came. No face showed anger or resentment or mistake. It only showed a deep sorrow. A deep pain and sadness. Regina left Emma's eyes. She turned and headed back towards the headlights. Emma was frozen to the tree. She wasn't confused, just frozen. Paralyzed. Until she heard the car start. A quick sense of fear jumped inside of the blonde's stomach. She didn't even look and contemplate, she just turned and ran towards the car, afraid Regina was going to leave her stranded out here, wherever here was. But the car stood still. Frozen like she had previously been. Emma slowed to a walk and approached the car door. She re-entered and sat down. Her drunken stupor completely gone. Her head no longer swimming, and her eyes fully open.

"Regina, I..." She began

"Don't, Miss Swan. Just, don't."

Something about the way the brunette spoke made Emma want to pull her close and hug her. Comfort her. Reassure her. But it didn't happen. She just sat there. Staring.  
>Regina put the car into reverse and began to back out onto the main road. They sat in silence as Regina drove back into town. Eventually, they pulled up to Mary Margarets building. Emma tried to think of what to say, but nothing would form in her brain. So she just grabbed the handle, pulled and walked out. And this time, she didn't stumble.<p> 


	4. Don't Bother Knocking

It didn't even seem like a full second before Regina had pulled the car away from the curb, leaving Emma dizzy and dazed from the quick movement. The blonde had to steady herself before taking another step, or else she'd probably fall flat on her face again. Emma gathered herself, turned towards the building, and trudged over to the door. Her mind swimming with thoughts, she absent-mindedly opened the door, and began her ascent upstairs.

She stopped short of opening the apartment door. Hand already twisting the door knob. Emma froze. She couldn't help thinking that she needed to see the Mayor. Needed to talk to her. Tell her something. But what? What on earth would she say to her? She stood there for another moment, contemplating. The door knob twisted back into it's normal state, door still closed, Emma realized.

It didn't matter. Emma knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and she assumed the brunette wouldn't be able to either. Unfrozen at last, the blonde quickly descended the stairs two at a time and ran out the door. The mayor's house wasn't all that far and Emma thought the walk would give her just the right amount of time to think of what she would say. Yet all she could think about was Graham. Thoughts of him began to floor her mind, and temporarily move thoughts of Regina into the back. It was strange, that just a couple of hours ago she was standing at his grave watching his casket being lowered into the ground. And it was only a couple of hours ago that Madame Mayor was giving her looks of hate and disapproval. These thoughts drove everything else out of Emma's mind and made anger bubble up inside of her. Emma started to walk faster, and the faster she walked the angrier she got.

_Who the hell is she? Kissing me? What the hell was she thinking! What was I thinking. Kissing her back, really, Emma? I bet she wanted this. Wanted to use it to control me somehow. Well guess what Regina, you're about to learn a little somthing about the deputy. _

Emma didn't even bother knocking. The light was on inside and Emma knew the brunette was still awake. _Probably smiling at what she had accomplished. _Emma thrust the door opened, slammed it shut behind her, (completely forgetting about Henry in all of her rage), and flew into the Mayor's office.

"Miss Swan, what the hell do you think you're do-"

"How dare you kiss me and act like nothing happened. Taking off without one word to me. What just happened, Regina? Why did you do that? Was it to piss me off? Was it to gain some type of control over me? **What!"**

The brunette just stared. A blanket of emptiness covered the Mayor's face. Emma couldn't see one hint of emotion behind her eyes, and yet she knew sure there was something brewing behind those deep, dark pools of brown.

"Miss Swan, this is highly inappropriate. I'm sure you're still drunk, as I can smell the liqour coming off of your breath from across the room. You're obviously confused and need to rest."  
>Regina ended the command with a hiss, and her condescending tone had not helped simmer out Emma's fury.<p>

Regina walked slowly over to Emma. Eyes moving up and down, taking in every inch of the blonde. Emma just stood there. Cemented to the floor, body unmoving, and staring.

_Was Regina really not going to say anything else? Now what do I do?_

"Please, Miss Swan. Come with me."

Regina walked straight on passed Emma. Coming within inches of the blonde, Emma felt goosebumps form all over her body as Regina strode past. And without another thought or demanding question, Emma turned and followed the brunette like an old dog following its owner. The mayor led her deputy upstairs and into the, what Emma thought, astonishgly large guest bedroom.

"You may stay here for the night. Since I clearly can't allow you to walk back home like this and since you won't seem to stay home even if I take you there. The bathroom's through there. You may want to shower. You're filthy and, well, you smell..."

At that, Regina turned and left. Emma, still confused and completely stunned at the lack of Regina's communication on the subject of what had happened, stood there and stared at the door.

Emma didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected the Mayor to tell her to stay the night. She thought they would fight, and well... _Jesus, Emma. What? What did you think would happen? You'd kiss again? Maybe even... Stop it.  
><em>The blonde shook where she stood. A thought like that pushing its way to the front of her mind made her feel extremely uncomfortable, but it also made her feel slightly, what? _Horny? _

"Oh good, Lord." Emma didn't speak in shock at the thought, but in a saracastic manor. More like a, _really, Emma?_

So instead of going back out there and telling Regina off, she did exactly what the Mayor had told her to do. Shower. She would admit, not out loud of course, that she was pretty filthy. She also could agree about the smell. Emma thought she smelled partly like a bar, and partly like dirt and pine trees, add in a little BO and you've got yourself a winner.

Emma sulked into the bathroom, feeling unaccomplished, tired, and slightly hungover. _Superb. A hangover. Just what I wanted to add to the end of my fantastic day. _

"This is a guest bathroom?" Emma was in shock. She was used to guest bathrooms, especially the one at Grannies, to be compact, dark, and damp. Then again, this was Regina's house. Nothing Regina did was ever compact.

Emma shut the door with little effort and it made a quiet clicking sound. Because Emma had always been alone and rarely in the company of others, she gathered a habit of not locking doors in her own house, but this wasn't her house and she didn't want anyone, especially Henry, barging in on her. So turning the lock, Emma spun around and began stripping away her sweaty and smelly deputies outfit. The blonde, slumping over to the shower, reached in and turned the hot water to scolding,. She was ready to wash the day away. Emma waited until the room started to steam before she turned down the lava like water and stepped into flowing heat.

As the water hit her face, Emma suddenly felt exhausted. The after effects of the alcohol were hitting her system. Hard. She felt her eyelids droop and her body sag. She just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for days, but Emma forced her eyelids to stay open and her arms to move. She wanted to wash away the unnaturally long and confusing day.


	5. Destroying Things

**So I realized I need to write something for Regina because her emotions are really important for this story. So here you go. Not my best work, but if I continued to edit, it would never be posted. Enjoy! **

Graham's funeral was something Regina wasn't to fond of attending. Yes, she had killed him. Squeezed his unworthy heart to dust. But that doesn't mean she didn't love him. She did. Truely. And she had believed, despite his enthusiasm or lack thereof, that he had in someway loved her too. Regina liked to think so anyway, it made her feel better about herself. It made her feel that love was possible, especially when it involved her.

Love was hard for Regina. Not just giving it, but receiving. She had a lot of trust issues. Even with her own son. At first she thought a baby would be comforting and she wouldn't be alone all the time. And she wasn't. There was always a baby crying in her arms, and sometimes she would cry with him. But despite it all, Regina felt love towards him. Towards _her Henry._ The newly elected Mayor was terrified when she felt it because she knew how much it hurt to have it taken away. To be ripped from so deep within your soul that apart of you is gone forever. To lose something that means so much to you is unbearable. But in this world, with this new child, she thought it could work. She thought she would never lose him, just as she thought she'd never lose the other, and so she tried again. And everything had been okay.

Until Emma waltzed in to town. Regina knew Henry was unhappy, but she always pushed away those feelings and tried to cover them with therapy sessions. Henry hated it, but he had no choice. And Regina, well, all she really cared about was her own happiness, and Miss Swan threatened that. Greatly.

Regina had tried her simple tricks. Threats, jail, publicity stunts, some kindness with the touch of an apple, she even hurt her own son to make this woman go away.

_A dose of reality won't hurt him. That's all it is. You're not really hurting him, Regina._

But nothing. Nothing was working. And then something occured to the Mayor. What if... What if she could make Emma depend solely on her and then drop her like a fly.

_The fall would hurt her so much she'd have no choice to leave town. She'd never be able to face me or my son again. _Regina smiled dumbly at the thought. _But how?_

What would destroy Emma beyond anything? She didn't have a loved one, besides, it seemed, her own son, but Regina would never stoop so low, not now, not after ten years. She would never physically hurt her son. Granted, the boy didn't seem to care all too much on hurting his adoptive mother, but Regina knew better. She had lost a child once, and she was not about to lose another.

_If only he understood why I'm so hard on him. I'm this way for a reason. If only I had been this protective before, maybe..._

The brunette had to stop herself. These thoughts never did her any good. And sometimes it took every last bit of her strength to stop herself from falling apart.

But tonight she didn't worry about Henry. She no longer spent her thoughts on Graham. No. Tonight was about Emma Swan. The woman she saw as a threat. Her biggest threat. And she would stop at nothing to take her down. And now, she had the perfect plan.

The chat. The kiss. The tears. All of it had been planned out, and Emma fell for each and every one of the Mayor's tricks. Now she was in her house. Upstairs. Unaware of the things forming around her. The destruction taking place within her. Emma didn't know any better. Regina had planted confusion inside of her. And really, that's all she needed. To make her vulnerable was the perfect setup. To take her down however, well, that was the sacrifice Regina was willing to make.

So she left Miss Swan in the guest bedroom, confused, annoyed, and vulnerable. Regina couldn't help but smile at her accomplishments. And she couldn't help but laugh at how easy it had all been.

_Just like her mother. So simple. So stupid. _

And so she waited. In her heated study. By the fire, she sat with a lovely glass of apple cider chilling in her hand. She played the scenes of tonight over and over in her head, and imagined what was to come. The Mayor squirmed as she pictured herself seducing Emma. Laughing at the surprise that would appear on her face, and throwing her hand across the blonde's lips when she begged her to stop. Although, Regina knew the begging wouldn't persist for too long.

And suddenly, Regina had snapped out of her fantasy. She listened as the water ran through the rusted pipes. She knew it was time.  
>The brunette set her glass on the side table with a soft clink. She stood and straightened her skirt. Checking her hair in the mirror she smirked at herself.<p>

_How have I become so good at this? Destroying things. _Her smirk suddenly faded. Her eyes fell to the floor and unseductive thoughts began to form in her mind.

_Enough! You know what you have to do. Now go do it._

And with that she turned and strode out of her study, up the stairs, and stopped short of the bathroom door. She listened again to the water running in the bathroom, which Miss Swan did not know was connected to both the guest room and the Mayor's room.

Pure evil formed itselfs on the Queen's face, and she knew what was going to happen next. She had been planning it since the moment she kissed Emma. She had shown Emma exactly what she wanted her to see and to feel, and now she was going to get what she wanted. She was going to love her. And then destroy her.


	6. The Tables Have Turned

Ch.5

Emma didn't hear the door open. In fact, she heard absolutely nothing. She was in a trance. The hot water streaming down her long, slender body had made her sleepy, and her brain was shutting down. Her eyelids were halfway shut as she reached for the shower handle. Turning it off, she grabbed the shower curtain, and slowly pulled it open. The room was filled with steam, just the way Emma liked it. It gave her body the warmth it needed after the previous source had stopped flowing down it.

Lazily, she lifted her leg to step out of the claw foot tub, when the blonde suddenly learned of anothers presence and her eyes shot open, gazing directly at the intruder. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest when she realized who was standing there, staring at her. And it only took a few more seconds for Emma's mind to kick in and tell her to grab the shower curtain and wrap it around her completey exposed body.

"Regina! What the fuck are yo-"

"There's no need to shout, dear. You wouldn't want to wake Henry, now would you?"

"You really have no shame, do you?"

The brunette's laughter at the blonde made Emma's relaxed state break, it was as if a key was put back into the ignition of her stomach and forcefully turned, rekindling Emma's boiling anger.

"How the hell did you get in here? I locked the door!"

"Miss Swan, did you really think a locked door would keep me out of my _own _bathroom?"

"Your bathroom? I thought this was the guest bathroom..."

"Oh no. The guest bathroom is down the hall. This is in fact my bathroom."

The smirk Regina handed to Emma made something in the blonde's stomach curl. But it wasn't the mayor's smirk that communicated what she was trying to say. It was her eyes. Emma became lost inside of Regina's deep brown, hunting, shark eyes and it was then she realized what the brunette was playing at, and the blonde wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it. Questions started popping up all over Emma's brain which caused her head to spin again making her previously drunk stupor seem ever present.

_Be careful, Emma. Something isn't right. Be careful where you tread._

"So is that why you told me to shower in this bathroom? So you could come in here and have an excuse?"

"Oh no, dear. You really did need a shower, and I wasn't getting you naked for just any reason."

Emma falterd at what to say next. _Naked? She had wanted me naked?_

But before Emma could give Regina her retort, the brunette glided over to Emma, snaked her arms around the blonde's tight torso, and planted a firm, wet kiss on the naked deputy.

Completely dazed, and mind spinning, Emma let the shower curtain slip from her hands, and at this small achievement, Regina broke the kiss. She unsnaked her arms from Emma's now slightly shivering body and placed her powerful hands on Emma's hips. Madame Mayor looked the blonde up and down, slowly, so slowly it had forced Emma to shift. Being stared at with that much concentration, especially when she was naked, was very, very unnerving.

"Regina, I-"

The Mayor slapped her hand over the Deputy's mouth causing Emma to wince in pain as her lips and face redened, spreading past the tips of Regina's fingertips.

"Be quiet. There's no need for you to speak, Miss Swan. I'm sure you've heard the phrase, 'Speak when you're spoken to.'"

And there it was again. Regina treating Emma like a child. Even in this state. With her naked, completely soaked to the bone, and steam radiant body exposed. Emma tried to scowl at Regina, but she must have done it wrong, because all Regina did was smile. Or maybe she did it right, and Regina was just drinking up every bit of uncomfortable and awkward feeling she was giving Emma.

"Now, Miss Swan. Tell me, why are you still in my town?"

"Excuse me? You can't be serious. You're actually trying to threaten me right now."

"Oh I've told you once before, Emma, **do not** underestimate me."

_Emma? She couldn't have just called me by my first name. _

And that's when she realized that this was more than a threat. This was more than control and sexual longing. This was something far worse. And Emma knew what she had to do next.

The blonde grabbed the brunette harshly by the back of the head and collided their faces into one another. Lips becoming instantly bruised from the force, teeth clashing against one another, and moans eliciting from one naked and one clothed body. Their mouth's fought like this for what seemed like neverending minutes. Mouths raging an undefined war against each other, and it was then Emma decided she wasn't going to let Regina win this. Not now. Not ever.

Their mouths battled with one another. Tongues whipping at teeth, fighting for entrance into the other warrior's mouth. Emma had one thing in mind, one goal, and she wasn't going to stop until she achieved it. And eventually, she did. Regina pulled away, gasping for air, praying it would reach her lungs before she passed out. Panting, she growled at Emma, and Emma couldn't help but smile when she witnessed Regina's infamous death glare reappear on it's rightful owners face.

"You can't win this. _**You won't**_."

Regina smiled. "We'll see about that."

Emma was expecting to go into another battle of mouth on mouth action, and she readied herself. What she wasn't prepared for, however, was Regina reaching down to Emma's hand and thrusting it in between the blonde's own legs.

Emma briefly lost her breath. An overpowering rush of sensations surged through her entire body and ended up back between her legs making her insides release her own wetness. Regina's hand lay overtop of the blonde's and the mayor began lightly squeezing and releasing their hands in order to create a sensation she knew the blonde would not deny. Emma moaned as she felt her own fingers become covered in her stickiness and she longed for Regina to squeeze harder, but of course, that was when the brunette decided to stop. Emma grunted at the abrupt cease of motion. She had almost whined in her throat like a child not getting what it wanted, but another moan forced its way out of her mouth first because Regina had slipped a single finger in between Emma's own, and plunged it into Emma's steaming hot, wet center.

Teasing her with a single digit, Emma mustered up her most begging facial expression should could find because for one, she would rather die than voice her want for Regina, but a facial expression, well that seemed far less dangerous than words. Getting the message across, however, was not working. Because Regina continued to ease her long, thin, middle finger in and out of the blonde's center, while slightly curling against the blonde's slippery inner walls.

"How does that feel, Deputy? Is it not good enough? Do you need more?" The Mayor's voice hissed out at Emma as Regina leaned in and traced the blonde's soft, wet ear with her sharp tongue.

Emma shut her eyes. Praying to herself that these words meant she would be receiving what she so desperately longed for. She waited, daring not to move, daring not to give in to Regina. Hands by her side and legs slightly opened. She had forced herself to stand on her own two legs. But when Regina removed Emma's hand from her cunt and forced two longed-for fingers inside of her, she knew the only way to keep herself upright would be to grab ahold of Regina's shoulders.

And this is what she had wanted. The mayor wanted Emma to rely on her. To force the blonde to have the brunette be the only thing she could depend on, and if Emma hadn't so badly wanted her release, she would have stopped herself, she would have listened to reason, but reason was long gone and it was never coming back.

Emma, moaning and writhing against Regina's body, was unaware of the Queen's faint smile formed against Emma's vibrating neck. She was unaware of the devious plans formed inside of this, what many knew her as, Evil Queen's ruthless mind. And as soon as Regina had begun to form a smooth and steady rhythm inside of her enemy, she halted and yanked her soaked fingers out of Emma.

"Regina, please, what are you-" But before Emma could finish pleading, Regina kissed her again, and Emma could tell it was only to shut her up.

Reaching up to her clothed shoulders, and to where Emma had been holding on to her for dear life, Regina grabbed one shaking hand and moved it the blonde's center.

"You may continue on your own, Miss Swan."

And even though Emma had fully understood what she meant, utter confusion still weaved its way into her mind.

"What? No. You're here for a reason aren't you?"

And with Emma's hand still located firmly between her legs, unmoving, Regina stepped back, all the way back to the sink counter. Her gaze never leaving sight of Emma's body, the mayor gave a light grunt as her ass bumped into the counter. Emma wanted nothing more than to remove her hand and tell Regina to fuck off, but something had stopped the words from leaving her mouth, and something else had stopped her from removing her hand. Maybe it was Regina lifting her fingers to her mouth and tasting Emma's sweetness. Or maybe it had been the sight of Regina standing there, fidgeting, and staring. Waiting for Emma to make her move.

"I hate you."

"Oh I know, Miss Swan. Believe me. I'm not to fond of you either."

Emma's hand was still unmoving, but the urge to move it was almost overwhelming. However, the urge to tell Regina she wasn't going to satisfy herself was even stronger.

"No. I won't do this, you can't-"

"Oh I believe I can, Miss Swan. I may not be able to drive you out of _my _town, or keep you away from _my _son, but I can make your life a living hell if you do not do as I tell you. Now. Deputy. Fuck yourself."

And with those last words, Emma gave in to temptation. Her fingers began to flick at her throbbing knob. Her hand motioned itself back and forth and her hips rolled into the pleasure she was giving herself. She tried to hold back her moans, knowing the satisfaction it would give Regina, but couldn't, with every fiber of her being, hold them in. Her eyes fluttered shut. She tried to push out the feeling of embarrassment that rose into her stomach, knowing that Regina was watching her. But at the same time, she longed for every feeling Regina gave her because every thought of the brunette watching her brought Emma closer to that longed for edge.

Emma's fingers began moving faster and faster, in and out, and her other hand reached up to squeeze her soft nipple. Surprised that it wasn't hard, she squeezed and flicked it until it became so. And then something in the back of her mind told her to open her eyes, to watch the other woman as she came, and as she moved closer and closer to her orgasm, her pupils peered through slowly opening eyelids, and to her surprise, Regina wasn't watching her, but was touching herself. Her hand was down her pants and the blonde began to imagine how wet she had to be. Emma had ceased her movements and stared in amazment at how vulnerable the mayor looked at that very moment. And without thought, Emma leapt from the shower and was up against the mayor's body before Regina had even opened her eyes.

The brunette tried to fight off the naked deputy, but no matter how hard she thrusted her body against the other woman she could not break the blonde's hold. So she focused instead on trying to get her one hand free from her pants and the other free from Emma's grip which had been forcefully planted to the counter.

"Emma, enough. You are not the one in control here." Regina hissed through pursed lips.

Emma moved her free hand over Regina's mouth before the brunette could say anything else that would infuriate the blonde.

"Oh really?" Emma kept her lower body and hands in place but moved her head back to get a better look at the situation. "I think you'll find you're wrong, Regina... My turn."

And before Regina could protest, Emma had ripped open Regina's shirt. She snaked her head down the brunette's neck, delivering piercing kisses as she dropped even lower. Reaching the mayor's chest, she gave Regina soft, wet kisses in the crevice of her breasts before she yanked down the left side of Regina's bra with her teeth and lightly bit her already hardened nipple.

"Uhh.." Was all Regina could get out. Emma smiled at the sound and as her tongue escaped her mouth to circle around her prize, she could feel Regina shutter beneath her. Licking her way back up the brunette's chest and onto her neck, Emma decided she wanted to leave the mayor something to remember her by. So Emma sucked, hard, on Regina's neck, like she was a leech doing whatever it had to to survive.

"Is this what you wanted, Madame Mayor?"

Regina's head fell back roughly against the bathroom mirror, and all thoughts had left her mind as the blonde began grinding her hips against the mayor's hand, which was still smartly located in between the brunette's soaking wet center.

"Emma..."

And before Regina could stop herself from saying it, it had slipped out, and Emma pulled back. She gave Regina the most astonished and confused look the mayor had ever seen from anyone. And before she could defend herself, before she could fix her now damaged pride, Emma replaced what would have been pointless words, with her tongue. She started ravaging the woman who was suppose to be her hunter, and Emma her prey. She was taking the power that Regina had so skillfully planned to keep, but ended up losing it with each thrust and moan. The tables had turned and Emma was loving every second of it.


	7. What Happened Last Night?

"Emma? Hey, sleepy head, get up!"

Slowly turning in her own bed, Emma winced in pain as the light hit her face and her hangover headache kicked in. She propped herself up, looking around the room, and realized that she wasn't where she thought she would be. Falling heavily back down into her warm bed, Emma let out a long, deep breath of relief.

"It was just a dream."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Hey, Mary Margaret, what time is it?"

"Uhm, about 9:30... Why?"

"Oh shit. I'm late. I'm supposed to be at work by 8! Graham's going to..." Emma stopped. Her heart began to twist and it felt as though someone had reached deep inside her chest and squeezed the only organ keeping her alive. She smacked her face as hard as she could. _What is wrong with you? How could you forget? _

A tear streamed down her face and dripped onto a nearby pillow. Emma knew that if she continued to lie in bed, the thoughts of Graham would only get worse. So she pushed herself up off of the bed, wiped away her tears, threw on a white, cotton, button down shirt, and made her way for the stairs. The blonde gathered her thoughts, pushed away the nasty ones, and began her descent down the stairs.

"Hey. Oh, pancakes. Yes! Thanks," she said, while stuffing almost the entire pancake into her mouth.

"Hey take it easy. Don't choke."

Emma smiled. She slowed down her chewing, swallowed, and took another human sized bite. Walking over to the fridge, and reaching in to grab some milk, Mary Margaret asked an already obvious question.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Er, not great. My head feels like someone's splitting it open with an ice pick, but my appetite is surprisingly in tact."

Mary Margaret giggled. "Yes I see. So, then, you remember everything?"

Emma stopped what she was doing. That sounded like an accusatory question. _Did something actually happen last night?_

"Uh, sort of. I mean, it's kind of foggy, but I... um," Emma sighed, "What happened exactly?"

"I'm not sure. You were pretty drunk. I thought I saw you get into the Mayor's car and drive off... Do you remember that?"

Emma faltered. _ So I did go with her. But that doesn't mean anything happened. _

"She said she wanted to talk. I think. I don't remember much after that. Maybe she brought me back here."

"Nope. You weren't in bed when I got home. It was around 1 am. You left the bar around 11:30."

_One and a half hours? Where the hell...No way. There's no way it actually happened._

"Huh. I got to go. I'll be home around... I'll be home later."

"Oh, okay. Hey, Emma, I don't think you need to worry. I mean, if you were with the mayor and you're obviously still alive, then it's not like she took advantage of you or anything." The brunette laughed jokingly, but then faltered when she saw the serious and concerned look on the Deputy's face.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, no, um, right. You're right. I'm still alive, and there's no way _Regina _would do that. I'm gonna go get dressed, and then I'll see you later." Emma tried a smile, but was far too concerned at Mary Margaret's comment to really care.

_What the hell happened last night?_

* * *

><p>Jumping in to the front seat of her yellow buggy, Emma adjusted the rear view mirror to look at the state of her hair and her...neck?<p>

_Is that a...are those, bite marks?_

The blonde reached up to touch the foreign markings on her neck. As soon as her fingers graced over the bruises, she could see everything.

_*Mouths fighting, tongues whipping, clothes ripping, fingers pumping.* Oh God._

Emma's eyes flew open in horror. It was wasn't a dream. Emma Swan had fucked Regina Mills. The Deputy had fucked the Mayor.

Everything began to hit Emma at once and the spinning in her head came back to haunt her. At that precise moment, a tap on the window startled Emma enough to make her jump out of her seat and bump her head into the roof.

"Oof." Rubbing her head, Emma turned to see who had disrupted her panic attack. It was the Mayor. Emma's eyes widened. Whether in terror, or excitement, she wasn't quite sure.

Regina swiftly backed away from the car, smirking. Emma faltered at what to do next. Her hands began to shake as she reached for the door handle. The blonde stopped. Taking in a deep breath in order to clear her head, she pulled the handle and swung the door open.

"Um , yeah?"

"Well, Miss Swan, I see you just rolled out of bed. Late night?" The grin that spread across the Mayor's face was devilish and delicious, and Emma hated her for it.

"Yeah, well, you would know. Wouldn't you?"

Regina just stared. "Yes, well, we still need to continue that chat. You know, the one we never started. Because, well, we didn't really... we didn't talk much last night."

Emma's eyes widened. "Yeah. Look, Regina, I'm already late, okay? Can we talk about this later?"

The brunette's eyes wandered up and down Miss Swan's body. Spotting every little way the fabric stuck out from her jeans, and how half of Emma's collar was up and the other half was down. Regina enjoyed it when Emma was sloppy. It reminded her that she would always be in control over this naive and senseless deputy.

"Fine, dear. I'll stop by your office at five sharp. Be there, or so help me, Miss Swan."

Emma stared after the Queen as she strolled back to her waiting Mercedes.

_Five sharp. I'll be there._


	8. Five Sharp

**So I basically rewrote the scene between Regina and Emma after Graham's death. Yeah. I like it better this way. ;] **

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

For the past hour, if there had been anyone around to hear it, that would have been the only sound heard. The sound of nerves. Emma had been sitting at her desk all afternoon. Her original plan had been to clear out Graham's things, clean up some papers, maybe even do some police work outside the office, but the Mayor's little visit set for five sharp had Emma on edge and unable to focus all afternoon.

The deputy had been watching the clock for the past hour. Knee bouncing up and down, up and down. Pen hitting the chair, and nail biting ensued.

_Emma! Snap out of it! She's just coming by to talk. Plus, she's your arch nemesis, and a pain in your ass. Do something productive! _

Emma slammed her hands down onto the desk. She pushed herself up and out of the wooden chair and began to clean the food wrappers and paperwork from her desk. She quickly moved onto Graham's office. Wanting desperately to get it over and done with.

Emma stopped short of Graham's office. She took a deep breath in and entered. The blonde began cleaning out his desk, throwing away papers that wouldn't be needed and old receipts from Granny's. She spent the next hour doing all of these things before going back out to finish cleaning off the desk Graham had collapsed and died next to.

Emma stopped. There on the desk, still as concrete, sat his badge. The Sheriff's badge. Emma stared at it for a good five minutes before finally reaching over and picking it up. Deputy Swan twirled the badge in her hands. Reading the word "Sheriff's Department" over and over again, she finally unclipped the back and was about to pin it on her red, leather jacket when...

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's not for you." It must have been five sharp because there stood the Mayor in all of her uptight, bitch glory, but damn, she looked good.

"Excuse me? I'm the only other police officer here. This badge belongs to me."

"Yes, and I'm the mayor. I have more power than a deputy, and I'm choosing who will be the new Sheriff, not you."

"Oh really? Then who's it going to be?"

"After due reflection, Sidney Glass."

"Sidney from the newspaper? How does that even make sense?"

"Well he's covered the Sheriff's office for as long as anyone can remember..."

"...and he'll do whatever you want him to," Emma shook her head. "Why do you refuse to acknowledge that things have been getting better around here?"

"Better? You're referring to Graham's death, as 'better'?"

"You know what, Regina, damn you. You know Graham would have wanted me to have this, so why can't you just give it to me?"

"Because it doesn't belong to you. Graham, he...he," Regina began to stutter. She averted her eyes from Emma, pushing back the lump in throat, she continued,"He didn't know any better. His school boy crush was clouding his judgment."

"His school boy crush? Are you kidding me? Graham knew exactly what he was doing and..."

"Enough! Deputy, give me that badge." Regina slowly began moving towards the blonde, like Emma was her prey.

"No. If you want it, you're going to have to take it."

"As you wish," and before Emma knew what was happening, Regina pounced on her like a crazy lioness in heat.

She shoved the deputy back up against the desk. Her mouth attacking Emma's neck, sucking, teething, licking. Emma's eyes rolled back into her head. Her mind was a complete fog, and her body was a traitor.

"Oooooh, Regina. Stop. Please." At that, Regina began kneading Emma's breast through her turtleneck. Squeezing and rubbing with just the right pressure.

"Do you really want me to stop? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh God." Emma tried to force her eyes open. She knew that if she could just look at Regina with her begging eyes, that Regina would maybe, just maybe, cease what she was doing. But Emma couldn't do it. Her body wouldn't let her. So she grabbed at Regina and pulled her hard against her body, feeling the heat radiating from the turned on Mayor.

"That's what I thought. You know you have no control here, Miss Swan. None what so ever."

Boom. That did it. Emma forced her eyes open; mind finally stronger than her body.

"Is that what this is about? You controlling me?" Emma's look was part confusion and part fury. "You may leave now, Madame Mayor. I don't need you."

"Oh but you do, dear. Your mouth may be saying one thing, but your body language says another." Emma just stared, dumbfounded. What the hell was she suppose to say? She knew she wanted the Mayor, but if it meant giving her control, then no way.

"No. Leave, Regina. Now."

"Very well. Thank you for the badge," Regina flashed the golden metal object in front of Emma, " I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure."

"Hey! What the hell. How did you..?"

Regina scoffed. "I told you. This does not belong to you, and you knew I'd get my way, so don't act so surprised."

"So you took advantage of me. You really are a heartless bitch." Regina faltered. Being called a bitch was one thing, even being called soulless was fine because Regina knew she had a soul and that it couldn't be taken from her, but heartless? That one definitely stung. Especially since it was true, at least, physically.

"Yes, well, what can I say? I'm the Evil Queen, aren't I?" Regina's eyes drooped. The hurt on her face was unmistakable. Emma was still fuming, but she couldn't deny the guilt she felt for the clear expression of pain on Regina's face.

"Regina, I..."

"Deputy, your services are not wanted nor needed." The brunette turned away just in time to block Emma from seeing that one tear bubble over and spill out onto her cheek.

_Regina! Get a hold of yourself. Stick to the plan. _

"I hope your satisfied. Goodbye, Miss Swan," and with that Regina turned and stalked away.

"Well, you know where to find me," Emma called after the brunette.

_And I know exactly where to find you._


	9. Who's in Control?

**I hated that last chapter. Anyway, here's some Swan Queen smut.**

Emma had been pacing her bedroom for the past hour. After her little encounter with the Mayor, the blonde couldn't stand another minute in that building. There were too many memories. Too many feelings. So she ran home, jumped in the shower and scrubbed her body raw. Especially her neck. She wanted the mayor's saliva off of her completely, and yet, no matter how hard she scrubbed, it felt like Regina was inside of her. Some part of her lingered and Emma didn't know how to rid herself of that wretched woman.

By the time Emma had gotten out of the shower, Mary Margaret returned with fresh groceries. Emma could hear the plasitc bags rustling downstairs, but wasn't feeling good enough to encounter her roommate just yet. So she paced her room, kicking dirty clothes of out her way, and throwing the covers over her mussed bed.

_That badge is mine. The Sheriff's position belongs to me. _

**One Week Later**

It was almost midnight and the celebration party at Granny's was still going on. Emma Swan, the new Sheriff. It was almost three hours ago on the nose when Regina had walked in with the news, her pride visibly damaged, and her little puppy dog in tow.

"Mind if I join you," asked her humble servant.

"Oh I don't know. I think they're having a celebration party in the back." Emma tried her best at a smile.

"Well, you'll have to tell me how that is," responded a not so sad looking Sidney.

"Congratulations... Sheriff Swan." Regina slowly relented the little golden badge she so skillfully took from Emma.

Emma's look of surprise, mixed with Henry's flabbergasted expression was almost comical to the mayor, and she might have laughed at the look of stupidity on their faces had her ego not been so large.

Regina stared Emma up and down for a good ten seconds before finally turning to her son, "Henry, it's late. Time to go. Say goodnight to Emma."

"Goodnight, Emma," he reached over to give her a choke holding hug and he whispered, "Congrats, I knew you'd win."

Emma giggled and whispered back, "I told you, good can beat evil."

Henry pulled away, gazed at her, nodded and smiled. Regina grabbed him by the arm and he jumped off the stool.

"Sidney, I expect to see you in my office by eight tomorrow. We have _things _to discuss. Sheriff Swan," Regina's face couldn't look anymore stone like, "I'll expect to see you soon. We still have business that needs discussing." Regina rapped her arm around Henry's small shoulders and left.

As soon as the Mayor had left, Granny's turned into an uproar of clapping, cheering, and congratulating. Emma had never in her life felt like she had a home or even had anyone that truly cared for her, but this was different. She felt different in Storybrooke. She felt like she was finally home.

**Midnight**

"Thank you, everyone, but I really need to get some sleep. Your new sheriff can't be tired on her first day of work." Everyone laughed, and once again congratulated her as they shuffled out of the little diner.

"Ruby, are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up? I mean, I'll gladly stay and..."

"No, it's fine. I have nothing better to do anyway. Besides it's your night."

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow." Emma was on her way out when she realized she forgot her newly assigned badge. Turning back to the counter where she left it, Emma stopped. It wasn't there.

"Hey, Ruby, have you seen my badge? I left it right on the counter."

"Uhh, no. I haven't seen it since the mayor had it." Emma's head snapped up, anger washed over her face.

"What," asked the confused waitress.

"Nothing. I think I know what happened to it. Night."

"Um, night."

**12:20**

Emma didn't even bother knocking. She didn't want to deal with Regina because she was getting sick of the Mayor's stupid little games and just wanted her damn badge. The one she rightfully earned. Instead, the Sheriff went to the back of the house, looked under the mat, _How typical, _grabbed the spare and opened the back door which led into the kitchen. She quietly snuck into the main hallway and through the foyer, until she ended up outside of Regina's home office. The door was slightly ajar, and Emma slowly pushed it open. Quitely walking to her desk, Emma began looking through the polished drawers. Suddenly, a noise coming from the corner of the room, caused Emma to freeze.

"Is this what you're looking for," asked the Evil Queen, flipping the lamp switch on. Emma's eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness, and that's when she saw the golden badge.

"You do know it's illegal to break into someones house, don't you, Sheriff?"

"And you know that it's illegal to steal someones property from them, don't you, Mayor? So, I guess we're even."

"Or we're far from even, dear." Regina slowly rocked the badge in between her index and middle finger.

"Just because the town voted you Sheriff does not mean I don't still have control here. I own you, Miss Swan. Don't forget that."

Emma, completely dumbfounded at such a statement, started laughing. "You own me? You have got to be joking. I don't know what goes on in the twisted head of yours, Madame Mayor, but you most certainly do not own me."

Regina stood and crossed to the other side of the room where Emma was still frozen. Coming within inches of the blondes face, Regina breathed her hot breath onto Emma as she spoke.

"This is my town, Miss Swan. My people, my home, my rules," Regina backed up, "I thought you'd get that by now, but apparently not."

"You don't own me, Regina. You have no power or control over me, and you never-"

Regina had heard enough. She threw herself at Emma, grabbed her hard by the hair, twisted her around and slammed her onto the desk.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, Emma," she hissed out the blondes name. Emma's body, betraying her, immediately released its own wetness that pooled in between her legs.

The Sheriff tried to push the brunette off of her, but each time she thrusted back into Regina's hips, the mayor yanked the beautiful, blonde curls twisted in her hand.

"Get off of me," Emma tried to put enough force in her voice to let Regina know that her games weren't fun anymore, not that they were to begin with, but this had to end.

"Why?"

"What," Emma asked, completely confused.

"Why. Why do you want me to get off of you, hmm?"

"I...Regina...I'm asking you to-"

"To what? Come on, Emma. Say you want me to stop. Tell me you don't want me inside of you. Tell me you don't love this," Regina hissed every word into Emma's hear, ending with a lick on her ear lobe at the last word.

Regina, who still had Emma's blonde locks tangled in her fingers, pulled the blonde straight up. She reached her free hand around and pulled on Emma's belt buckle, making it loose enough so that she could undo the button and zipper on Emma's tight jeans. Finally getting it loose enough to pull down, Regina grabbed at the back and yanked, hard. Pulling on all sides until her jeans ended up pooled around Emma's feet.

Emma tried again to get out of the Mayor's grasp, but this time it was just to turn around to face her, not to get away, but Regina wouldn't allow it. She forced Emma's head back onto the desk, which caused their hips to collide roughly into each other.

Emma let out a partial moan and partial "oof," as her head collided with the desk.

"Regina, take it easy!"

Emma couldn't see it, but the brunette gave her her best smirk,

_Take it easy? I never take it easy. _

"Or what, Miss Swan?" Regina traced her middle finger down Emma's lower back, until it reached the rim of her underwear. Emma shivered. Goosebumps popped up all over her fit, long legs.

Regina snaked her hand inside the red lingerie and down Emma's ass, until it reached her soaking wet entrance. She teased Emma with her middle finger, circling and entering her just the tiniest bit. Emma, not being able to take the teasing, pushed back into Regina's finger, but the Mayor was quick. She pulled Emma's head quickly up off the desk and slammed it back down, making sure Emma got message.

"How badly do you want this, Emma," she asked, pushing the tip of her finger inside of Emma.

"Oh God, please, Regina." It took every ounce of control Emma had to stop herself from backing her hips into Regina's long, slender finger.

Regina bent over the Sheriff, whispering in her ear, "How bad?"

"Bad! I want it bad," Emma yelled before she could stop herself.

"That's all I needed to hear, Miss Swan." Regina thrusted a single digit inside of Emma. Curling her middle finger directly against that lovely rough spot that the Mayor never had a problem finding.

Emma squirmed and moaned. She extended her arms to the edge of the desk in front of her and latched on for dear life. Regina kept one hand in Emma's hair, while continuously teasing her with the other. It was a good five mintues before Emma cried out, "Regina! I need more! Please! "

Pulling hard on the blonde hair, Emma straightened up against Regina's body. Pulling her middle finger out of Emma and sucking it clean, the brunette ripped Emma's red leather jacket down off her arms. Then, flipping Emma over, she nuzzled her hips right in between the blonde's legs. Yanking her button down shirt open, and tearing off her bra, Regina reached up and latched her hand onto the sheriff's neck.

The brunette stood straight up and stared down at the blonde's toned body. Admiring Emma's hardened tits, she grazed her free hand's thumb over top of Emma's right nipple. Emma shivered. Goosebumps once again covered her entire body.

Bending over, Regina latched her mouth onto the other breast, sucking and biting. Emma arched into her touch, moaning and writhing against the brunette's body.

"Ohhhh, fuck." Emma latched her hands back onto the desk, tightening her grip, almost as if she would disappear if she didn't.

Regina planted hot, wet kisses all the way up Emma's clavicle, collar bone, and neck, until finally reaching beautifully, flustered lips. She slammed her mouth hard against the Sheriff's, instantly causing both pairs of lips to bruise. The mayor traced the crease between Emma's lips with her tongue, waiting for entrance. Emma was only too willing to oblige.

While their tongues battled against each other, Regina moved her free hand down Emma's stomach, tracing over her belly button, and moving down to the destination Emma had been waiting for.

With mouth's still latched onto one another, the brunette pulled the blondes underwear down as far as she could go without breaking contact. Unable to reach any farther, she let go and the laced underwear fell the rest of the way on its own.

Spreading Emma's legs wider, so that Regina could get a better angle, she scraped her nails up and down the Sheriff's thighs, leaving a wake of red marks. Emma squirmed, trying to get the brunette's hand to move where she needed it most.

The mayor smiled. Finally giving Emma what she wanted, she traced her finger in between slick folds, eventually plunging two digits directly into Emma's center. Their mouths broke contact. Emma screamed out, and Regina slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Hush! Henry's still upstairs!" Emma only nodded, her eyes tightly shut, she moaned into Regina's hand. The Mayor started up a nice and steady rythym that Emma appreciated more than words could ever express.

Regina kept this slow and steady pace going for a good five minutes, while adding her thumb to Emma's clit on and off to give her just the right amount of stimulation. The brunette could tell the sheriff was getting closer and closer to her orgasm, and that's when she stopped.

Madame Mayor leaned into Emma, lowering her head right down next to her ear, she hissed, "I know you want to cum. I know how badly you want it, but you're gonna have to answer me one question, Emma...who's in control?"

Emma's eyes shot open. She gaped at Regina; her head was spinning.

_We're back to that? _

"Regina, please..."

"I only need to hear one word. One word and you can have the best orgasm of your life." Regina twisted her fingers inside of Emma causing the blonde to jump a little.

"No. Please, oh God, please..."

Regina stood up. Staring straight down at her victim, she pulled her fingers out of Emma, grabbed her hips and flipped the blonde over, slamming her hard onto the desk.

"Who's in control, Miss Swan? Don't fight it. You know you're going to answer me sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather it be sooner?"

Regina shoved Emma's legs a part, she thrusted three fingers inside the blondes center, causing Emma to scream out.

"Fuck!"

"Who," Regina whispered.

"You," she replied, "you."


End file.
